A Vida Continua
by HarryFado
Summary: Troy Bolton nunca soube o quão fora da curva que sua vida iria depois que o Ensino Médio terminasse.


**Titulo** : A Vida Continuou **  
Autor** : Harry_Fado **  
Pares/Personagens** : Troy/Ryan (Menção de Troy/Sharpay e Troy/Gabriella) **  
Sinopse** : Troy Bolton nunca soube o quão fora da curva que sua vida iria depois que o Ensino Médio terminasse. **  
Autoria** : Não... Os personagens não são meus! Eles são apenas os Kens que roubei da Barbie para meus planos nefários!  
 **Aviso:** Morte de personagem, porém nada explícito, dá pra ler de boas. Gayzisse gostosinha. É isto.

Hey galera este é um prompt /desafio que Bexilol me deu há um tempo atrás, demorei pra traduzir mas finalmente consegui (só passou 3 anos, quase nada). Isso é o que eu criei, espero que vocês gostem!

* * *

Troy Bolton nunca soube o quão fora da curva que sua vida iria depois que o Ensino Médio terminasse. Ele achava que ele e Gabriella eram pra sempre, que ela era a pessoa certa para ele, que ela o amaria, e que ele a amaria, até que ambos fossem velhos e grisalhos. Mas a vida é engraçada mesmo, não é? Três anos após o término do ensino médio, o relacionamento deles não era nada bom, eles discutiam e brigavam sobre tudo e qualquer coisa sob o sol. Eles estavam crescendo lentamente e perdendo a paixão que encontraram no East High, aquela paixão forjada pela música e atração mútua. Troy achava difícil manter seu relacionamento, e Gabriella nem se importava mais para continuar tentando, então eles concordaram em se separar. Três anos de tentativas e acabou.

A vida continuou. Troy continuou indo para a faculdade para ganhar o diploma que ele tanto desejava. Após a formatura, ele decidiu domar Nova York pelo cangote. Ele não sabia exatamente como faria isso, mas queria tentar.

Lá ele viu Sharpay Evans novamente depois de muitos anos sem se falar, ela era muito diferente da garota que ele conhecia na escola, ela era mais gentil e humilde, agarrando a Broadway com as duas mãos e apertando-a com força para não escapar de seus punhos. Eles começaram a ter encontros semanais e depois de algum tempo eles se apaixonaram. Foi tão natural quanto respirar.

Depois de namorar por 7 meses, Sharpay pediu a Troy em casamento. Ele aceitou. Algumas semanas depois, descobriram que Sharpay estava grávida de gêmeos.

Troy estava nas nuvens!

Eles compraram uma casa juntos e decidiram se casar depois de os bebês nascerem. Com quase nove meses, Sharpay parecia alguém que tinha engolido uma melancia inteira. Troy achou que ela estava deslumbrante. Sharpay queria bater nele toda vez que ele dizia isso.

Em um dia belo e ensolarado o mundo de Troy foi esmagado por um motorista bêbado.

Sharpay saiu para comprar comida enquanto Troy tentava consertar tudo o que precisava ser consertado no berçário antes que seus lindos garotos chegassem. A polícia estava à sua porta duas horas depois, levando-o para o hospital, apesar do ataque de pânico, para ver sua noiva em uma cama com toneladas de fios ligados a várias máquinas, os médicos lhe dizendo que precisavam parir as crianças antes que fosse tarde demais.

Naquele dia, no sétimo dia de fevereiro, ele perdeu sua amada e feroz Sharpay enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, ganhava dois anjinhos, Marcus e Nick Bolton-Evans, para iluminar sua vida sombria.

Marcus era uma coisinha enrolada em um cobertor azul, com seus cabelos castanhos e olho azul escuro com sua pele pálida, enquanto Nick era um pouco mais robusto, tinha um tufo de cabelo loiro, também com olhos azuis escuros e pele pálida, ele estava enrolado em um cobertor verde. Troy se apaixonou duas vezes naquele dia.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ele estava de luto por sua noiva ele ficou deslumbrado com os dois pequenos seres humanos que ele segurava em seus braços.

Ele teve um pouco de dificuldades para cuidar de seus anjinhos, mas o Sr. e a Sra. Evans e sua mãe e seu pai ajudaram-no sempre que possível. Ryan Evans veio à Nova York para assistir dar adeus à sua irmã e conhecer seus sobrinhos, mas depois viajou através do oceano para fugir de tudo. O pobre rapaz estava tomando antidepressivos quando foi embora. Perder sua irmã gêmea era doloroso demais para ele.

* * *

A marca de dois anos do aniversário de seus bebês e a morte de Sharpay marcou um ano de mudanças para Troy Bolton. Ryan Evans voltou de sua viagem através do oceano e pegou a vida de Troy em suas mãos como se não fosse nada. De repente, Troy tinha algum tempo para si mesmo em sua agenda lotada, já que Ryan estava começando a conhecer seus sobrinhos ao se oferecer para ser babá para ele.

Troy tentou namorar novamente, mas foi tão decepcionante que ele desistiu depois de alguns meses de tentativas. Ninguém dava certo para ele e seus filhos. Ninguém era merecedor. Sempre havia algo que ele não gostava nessa pessoa desde o começo do encontro. Um cara não gostava de bagunças, então ele provavelmente não seria bom com as crianças, especialmente depois de ter surtado quando um garçom acidentalmente derrubou um copo de suco no colo dele, o cara ficou possesso! Uma garota era tão egocêntrica que disse que era jovem demais para ser mãe e que eles poderiam colocar seus filhos para adoção depois que ele lhe dissesse que ele era pai; ele apenas se levantou e a deixou lá no restaurante falando sozinha.

Em seu último dia tentando namorar, ele chegou em casa cedo e encontrou Ryan contando aos gêmeos sobre suas aventuras no Ensino Médio. Eles adoravam ouvir histórias sobre sua mãe.

Ele não sabia por que, mas ele ficou fascinado com Ryan Evans depois daquele dia. Ele começou a pedir ao loiro para ficar para o jantar ou convidá-lo para o almoço, sempre com os gêmeos ao redor. Até que um dia, após os dois colocarem os gêmeos para dormir, Troy decidiu convidar Ryan para ficar e tomar um copo de vinho tinto com ele.

\- Eu percebi que você tem me encarado bastante toda vez que a gente sai. Qual é o problema? - Ryan perguntou um pouco tonto, e muito corajoso, depois de mais algumas taças de vinho.

\- Eu não sei! - Respondeu Troy, embriagado de si mesmo. - Eu gosto do jeito que você é com os garotos. A maneira como você fala e cuida deles. Eu gostaria de encontrar alguém como você para namorar, talvez até se casar. - Ele disse.

\- Por que não pode ser eu? - Ryan questionou dessa vez incrédulo, virando-se bruscamente para fitar o rosto de Troy. - Sabe, eu gostava de você desde a escola! O primeiro ano foi um inferno porque a Sharpay decidiu que gostava de você quando você se tornou o capitão do time de basquete, enquanto eu gostava de você desde o início. Tudo era sobre ela naquele tempo! Ela sempre foi prioridade. E eu era o gêmeo mais velho. - Ele disse, fazendo beicinho.

\- Eu não sabia que você pensava em mim dessa forma. - Troy disse calmamente. - Não seria estranho se eu começasse a namorar o irmão da mãe dos meus filhos? Seus pais não iriam desaprovar?

\- Nah… Eles têm a mente aberta, mais ainda depois que eu saí do armário, depois de tentar sem sucesso namorar a Kelsie. E a única opinião que realmente importa é da Sharpay, não é? E eu não acho que ela ia desaprovar. Acho que ela gostaria que a gente fosse feliz. - Ryan disse com um sorriso tímido e um levantar de ombros.

\- E você ainda está interessado em mim, depois de todo esse tempo? - Troy perguntou baixinho. - Você sabe que eu venho com dois pequenos criadores de travessuras como bônus. Tem certeza de que consegue lidar com tudo isso? - Ele falou enquanto se aproximava da cadeira de Ryan e invadia seu espaço pessoal. Sua mão direita descansando no quadril do loiro.

\- É claro! - Ryan respondeu, convicto de sua resposta. - Eu voltei por eles. Você, meu bom senhor, é o bônus. - Ele brincou, com um sorriso brincalhão agraciando seus lábios. Troy o puxou para mais perto para um beijo longo e caloroso.

Eles acabaram fazendo sexo em frente à lareira na sala de estar e adormeceram no tapete confortável, ambos com grandes sorrisos felizes e bêbados em seus rostos.

Depois daquele dia o relacionamento de Ryan e Troy progrediu em um ritmo glacial, de modo que tanto seus familiares quanto os gêmeos pudessem se acostumar com essa mudança. Eles começaram a ir a muitos encontros, tanto com e sem os gêmeos, para se conhecerem melhor. Eles sabiam que tinham tomado a decisão certa quando o aniversário de quatro anos dos gêmeos se aproximou e eles ainda estavam juntos, firmes e fortes.

Troy propôs no dia 18 de março. Ele cantou uma linda balada na frente de sua família e amigos. Ryan estava em lágrimas no final, mas tinha um sorriso lindo quando ele aceitou. Alguns bons meses depois eles se casaram.

Ryan adotou os gêmeos como seus, mas só depois que ele perguntou aos gêmeos se podia. A lua de mel foi em uma bela ilha e foi paga pelos pais dos noivos. As crianças foram com eles. Ambos insistiram.

A vida continuou, com momentos maravilhosos entrelaçados com alguns ruins.

A vida é engraçada assim mesmo, não é? Às vezes, quando você atinge o fundo do poço, a vida sempre dá a você um jeito de subir até o topo novamente. E a luz no fim do túnel não é exatamente o que você esperava, mas ainda consegue ser incrível. Pelo menos Troy acredita que sim!

 ** _Cabô_**

* * *

Então as regras do prompt /desafio eram:

Um pai solteiro / viúvo (tem que ser um dos 6 principais), pode ter um ou mais filhos, tem que ser solteiro / viúvo por pelo menos 2 anos.

Não sei se isso ta bom ou não, mas gostei de escrever.

Há algumas coisas que eu não tenho muita certeza se ta bacana, mas eu fiz o meu melhor, eu juro!

Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado! Obrigado pela leitura! E obrigado Bexilol pelo desafio!

Review? Porfavorzinho? *olhos brilhantes, gato de botas' style*


End file.
